1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an opto-electric device.
The present invention further relates to a method of manufacturing an opto-electric device.
2. Related Art
A new generation of organic thin film based devices, such as organic light-emitting diodes (OLEDs) for lighting and displays, thin film batteries, thin film organic solar cells, electrochromic foils, electrophoretic displays, etc., have the potential to become a next revolution in electronic systems.
An OLED comprises a light-emitting organic film that is formed between an electrode and a counter electrode. Usually the light-emitting organic film is part of a stack that may comprise additional layers, such as a hole transport layer, an electron block layer, an electron transport layer and a luminescent layer.
Various materials applied in OLEDs and other organic devices are sensitive to substances as moisture in the atmosphere. Accordingly a protection is required that block an ingression of such substances towards the organic device.
US2009289549A1 discloses an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display that includes a substrate, a subpixel on the substrate, and a multi-layered protective layer covering the subpixel. The multi-layered protective layer has a structure in which organic layers and inorganic layers are alternately stacked in a repeated manner and at least one moisture absorbing layer is interposed in the multi-layered protective layer. In an embodiment the organic light emitting diode comprises an organic layer between the moisture absorbing layer and an outer one of the inorganic layers.